creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Silence in the Night
You don't think about it much... The soft whirring of your computer fan... It's comforting, whether you realize it or not. Then the whirring slowly dies down, your room is filled with silence. Dead silence. The kind of silence where if a pin or a small object was dropped, you could hear it even if you're two rooms away. It's a sickening silence; you hear a faint thud and a squeak. That's it. You become paranoid. You wish the gentle whirring sound of the computer fan to turn back on and accompany you. Another thud and squeak, but its sounds closer. Is it really though? On the other hand, is it your mind playing tricks on you? There it is again, thud and squeak it sounds like it's at the foot of your bed. You squeeze your eyes shut and turn towards the wall. The only source of light in your room is the dim light of your phone, signalling you have a message, but it's on silent so not even the noise from the quiet message tone can keep you sane for a few seconds. You're practically begging to fall asleep. Anything to make the night turn to morning. But no... the silence still lingers and you haven't heard the noise for a while now. Just when you start to calm down, there's a single thud, it makes your heart stop and a cold sweat wash over your body, that silly urge to pull the blankets over your head as you did when you were a child kicks in. But you don't, it's a simple noise nothing to be scared about right? That noise is louder like it's merely inches away from your ears, you resist the urge to turn over and look to see if anything's there... What feels like hours is mere minutes, the thuds and squeaks were all in your head right? No one is up at this time of night. The neighbours have gone away on holiday and if someone has broken in, surely you would have been able to hear a smash or crash. Its all stopped now, no more thuds, no more squeaks. It's silent again, that's a good thing isn't it? No more noises, no more being paranoid, right? Hahaha, the dreaded silence has come again. But now you're wide-awake, you finally turn on your other side and look at the doorway. You see a figure, or do you? It's all in your head isn't it? You carefully peel the sweat soaked cover of your body and swing your legs over the side of the bed. The cold air, nipping at your skin. You get up and switch the bedroom light on it instantly comes to life. But now that your room is bathed in light, do you dare turn around? The fear kicks in again, something could have been hiding in the darkness and now that you've turned the light on, it could be standing behind you. Your eyes widen and slowly you turn around, praying nothing is there. Nothing... an empty room. Relief washes over you and you walk back to your bed and sit on it. You laugh a little, how stupid was this. Now you're feeling drowsy, so you go back to the light and turn it off. You hop back under the covers and close your eyes, happy for sleep to overcome you. Thud, squeak... Category:Monsters